


It was always about you. (One shot)

by Beautifulincentive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, One Shot, Season Finale, Swan Queen - Freeform, dagger - Freeform, dark one - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulincentive/pseuds/Beautifulincentive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to delirious-comfort for correcting my mistakes! :) You're awesome!</p></blockquote>





	It was always about you. (One shot)

****

She kept calling her name dozens of times, but it was in vain. She felt her heart pound behind her chest like a madman.

She heard Snow cry behind her. Charming mumbled something to his wife .

Robin had wanted to grab her, comfort her, but in all her anger she had pushed him away.

_Emma, why?_

_Emma, where are you?_

_Don’t you dare leave me here alone, you fucking idiot._

Sobbing, while tears were rolling down her cheeks, she lowered her knees. On one of the cold streets of Storybrook, Maine. She was too tired and too exhausted to stand upright.

 

_Why do you always have to play the hero?_

She held the dagger, the evidence of what had just taken place, firmly in her hands.

 

_Emma Swan._

_You promised me._

_You promised me,_

_a happy ending, operation Mongoose._

_Don’t you remember?_

_Did you forget about this, when you held that dagger and sacrificed yourself for me?_

She bit on her lower lip, until she tasted blood. Her hands trembled as she held the dagger.

“YOU FOOL!” She shouted from the top of her lungs, while her fists hit the cold ground beneath her. Snow, Charming, Hook and Robin gasped when they were suddenly surrounded with darkness.

 

_You were blind._

_And I-_

_I was afraid._

There was a silence _,_ until she whispered,

“Wasn’t it obvious, Emma?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to delirious-comfort for correcting my mistakes! :) You're awesome!


End file.
